


We didn’t fuck… well, we almost did

by UpinWake



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Actually there's a plot, Drunk Sex, Drunk make out, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oli watched some porn and thought he could do better than the actress, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Tom, Porn, Pornhub, They're like... 20 here, We’re not gay but we kiss anyway, inspired by a tweet
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpinWake/pseuds/UpinWake
Summary: Title: We didn’t fuck… well, we almost did.Fandom: Bring Me the HorizonParing: SychollsTag: Porn, Making out, Masturbation, Drunk make out, We’re not gay but we kiss anywayPrompt: If you never watched porn with your bff and then almost fucked eachother after then are u really even bestfriends - @brookeeccc , 17 Jan 2020
Relationships: Oliver Sykes/Matt Nicholls, Sycholls - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	We didn’t fuck… well, we almost did

“พอร์นอีกแล้ว ไม่เบื่อบ้างเหรอ” แมธพูดยิ้มๆ เมื่อเขาเข้ามาเห็นว่าเพื่อนตัวเองกำลังทำอะไรอยู่ก่อนที่จะไปเปิดประตูอพาร์ตเมนต์ให้เขาเข้ามา คอมพิวเตอร์โน็ตบุ๊คตัวเก่งของโอลิวางอยู่บนโต๊ะหน้าโซฟา หน้าจอคาอยู่ที่หน้าเว็บอินเตอร์เฟสสีดำ คลิปที่ดูค้างอยู่ โฆษณากับคลิปแนะนำที่ขึ้นอยู่ประปรายบอกให้รู้ว่าเว็บไซต์ที่ว่าคือเว็บดูหนังโป๊

“เออ เพิ่งเปิดใหม่อ่ะ เลยลองสมัครดู ดูด้วยกันป่ะ” โอลิชวนราวกับพวกเขากำลังเปิดเคเบิ้ลทีวีดูหนังสุดสัปดาห์ แมธยักไหล่ เขาวางแพ็คเบียร์ไว้ข้างโน๊ตบุ๊ค ก่อนจะถอดแจ็คเกตวางแหมะไว้แล้วหย่อนตัวลงนั่งบนโซฟา

สำหรับพวกเขา มันไม่แปลกอะไร อันที่จริงเขาก็เคยดูหนังโป๊ด้วยกันมาตั้งแต่อายุสิบสองสิบสาม ตอนนั้นไม่มีหรอก จะเอาโน๊ตบุ๊คมาโหลดคลิปดูส่วนตัว สำหรับแก๊งเด็กผู้ชายมันก็มีแค่ว่าใครโชคดีไปเจอหนังโป๊ที่พ่อหรือพี่ชายซุกไว้แล้วก็เอามาแบ่งกันแอบดูที่บ้านของคนในกลุ่มที่โชคดีมีทีวีในห้องใต้ดิน

พอดีสมัยม.ต้นโอลิมีเพื่อนอยู่แค่สองคน… คือแมธ และทอม...น้องชาย

ถ้าให้ทอมมาดูด้วยน้าแครอลคงฆ่าโอลิตาย สุดท้ายมันก็มีแค่แมธที่ดูกับเขากันสองคน

จนอายุขึ้นยี่สิบกันแล้วก็ยังดูอยู่ ไม่แปลก

ไม่แปลก ถ้าเทียบกับเรื่องอื่น

พวกเขานั่งดื่มและดูคลิปจนมืดค่ำ เบียร์และวิสกี้เปลี่ยนที่จากในขวดมาอยู่ในกระแสเลือดของพวกเขา รอบขาของพวกเขาเต็มไปด้วยกระป๋องเบียร์เปล่าเต็มไปหมด

โอลิหอบหายใจถี่อยู่ข้างเขา แมธเหลือไปมอง เห็นเพื่อนตัวเองนั่งเอนหัวพิงไปข้างหลัง มืออยู่ตรงเป้ากางเกงที่รูดซิปลงแล้ว เกาะกุมอวัยวะสำคัญและรูดขึ้นลงช้าๆ สั้นๆ

ใช่ ที่เรื่องดูหนังโป๊ด้วยกันมันไม่แปลกสำหรับแมธ… เพราะพวกเขาเคยชักว่าวพร้อมกันด้วยซ้ำ

เขาสนิทกันพอที่จะนิ่งจิบเบียร์เฉยๆ ระหว่างที่โอลินั่งช่วยตัวเองอยู่ข้างๆ คลิปที่พวกเขาดูกันอยู่ก็ไม่ได้น่าสนใจขนาดนั้น ขนาดโอลิเองก็ทำแล้วหยุด เปลี่ยนคลิป แล้วทำ วนไปอยู่หลายรอบ

“พล็อตซ้ำจังวะ” โอลิหอบไปบ่นไป บนจอเป็นเรื่องเดิมๆ หญิงสาวกับคนส่งพิซซ่า และฉากบรรเลงเพลงรักในห้องนั่งเล่น จะต่างไปก็แค่นักแสดง

“แต่ก็ยังดูอยู่หนิ” แมธพูดพลางเอื้อมไปหยิบเบียร์กระป๋องใหม่

“ก็คนเล่นโคตรน่าเอา” เขาเถียงลอดไรฟันแล้วหลับตา จินตนาการหน้านักแสดงสาวในสถานการณ์ที่ทำให้เขาตื่นเต้นมากกว่าคลิปในจอ ในเมื่อคลิปตรงหน้ามันช่วยอะไรไม่ได้ก็ต้องพึ่งจินตนาการแทน

โอลิครางเสียงต่ำในลำคอขณะที่มือเร่งจังหวะเร็วขึ้น แมธดึงกระดาษทิชชู่สองสามแผ่นแล้วส่งให้เขา ก่อนจะกลับไปสนใจเบียร์ตามเดิม ไม่กี่วิหลังจากนั้นร่างโอลิก็กระตุก พร้อมเจ้าตัวส่งเสียงคำรามด้วยความพอใจ แล้วก็นิ่งไป

ดูคลิปเป็นล้าน แต่สุดท้ายมาลงที่จินตนาการตัวเองอ่ะนะ...

นี่มัน… ไม่ใช่คนดูหนังโป๊จนหื่น แต่มันคนหื่นที่คิดว่าหนังโป๊จะช่วยได้… แต่ก็ดันช่วยไม่ได้อยู่ดี…

โคตรเศร้าเลยโว้ย

"ดูเรื่องอื่นเหอะ" แมธหันคอมมาหาตัวเองแล้วเริ่มเสิร์ชหา

"เสียดายนักแสดงว่ะ เล่นน่าเบื่อชิบ" โอลิบ่นเสียงอ่อย เขาได้ปลดปล่อย แต่ก็ยังไม่รู้สึกพอใจอยู่ดี "อยากได้อะไรที่มันตื่นเต้นหน่อย"

"หาหมวดอื่นสิ"

"ฉากแบบเมื่อกี๊น่ะนะ ฉันยังเล่นได้เลย เล่นได้ดีกว่าด้วย"

แมธเลิกคิ้ว "ถามจริง? "

"เออ"

เพ้อเจ้อ…

"เลือกมาซักเรื่อง เอาเด็ดๆ นะ เดี๋ยวจะเล่นให้ดู" โอลิคว้าเบียร์มาเปิดอีกกระป๋อง

"ใส่กางเกงให้เสร็จก่อนโว้ย" แมธเปลี่ยนประเด็น แต่สุดท้ายเขาก็มานั่งเลือกวิดีโอให้โอลิอยู่ดี

พวกเขามาจบที่คลิปวิดีโอคู่เลสเบี้ยนซึ่งทำเอาโอลิกลอกตาในตอนแรก แต่แล้วเขาก็ต้องเปลี่ยนความคิดเมื่อได้ดูคลิปจริงๆ

มันคือคลิปเน้นฟอร์เพลย์ความยาวสิบห้านาทีที่หญิงสาวสองคนประกบปากแลกลิ้นกัน ไม่มีอะไรมาก แค่การจูบ แต่ภาพตรงหน้ามันทำให้สองหนุ่มต้องเลียริมฝีปากแทบพร้อมกัน พวกเขาสัมผัสได้ถึงแรงดึงดูดที่ทั้งคู่มีให้กันและกันจริงๆ สองสาวจูบและกัด พลางใช้มือลูบไล้ตามเรือนร่างของกันและกัน ถึงจุดหนึ่ง คนหนึ่งถูกมัดข้อมือไว้ติดกับหัวเตียงในขณะที่อีกคนค่อยๆ พรมจูบตามส่วนโค้งเว้าต่างๆ ของเธอ

"จูบกันอร่อยชิบหาย" โอลิว่า

แล้วก็โน้มมาจูบปากแมธ

แล้วมันก็เหมือนไฟสปาร์ค แทนที่เขาจะผลักเพื่อนหรือโวยวายใส่ เขากลับจูบตอบ

เขาไม่รู้ว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้นในตอนนั้น เขาไม่เคยคิดอะไรกับโอลิเลยด้วยซ้ำ แต่ก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้กว่าภาพสองสาวตรงหน้าทำให้เขาเกิดความอยากตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์ที่คล้ายกัน การเล้าโลมอย่างเป็นเวลานานมันกลับน่าตื่นเต้นกว่าวิดีโอที่เน้นไปตรงฉากเข้าด้ายเข้าเข็มเสียอีก เขาอยากจะประกบปากกับใครซักคน อยากกอดรัดฟัดเหวี่ยง อยากปล่อยตัวไปกับความกระสันและดื่มด่ำความร้อนแรงของคนข้างกาย ซึ่งบังเอิญเป็นโอลิ

โอลิจูบเขาอย่างช่ำชอง ประสบการณ์จากหลังเวทีคอนเสิร์ตช่วยโอลิลับฝีมือได้อย่างไม่เสียของ โอลิรู้จังหวะทั้งหมดอย่างดี รู้ว่าต้องจูบยาวๆ นานแค่ไหนที่จะไม่ทำให้อีกฝ่ายหมดลมหายใจ และกระหายจะต่ออีกตรั้ง

มันเริ่มจริงจังขึ้นเมื่อโอลิพาดขายาวๆ ข้ามตักเขา แล้วจู่ๆ ก็กระโดดขึ้นคร่อมตักเขาเฉย ความรู้สึกแรกคือมันไม่ต่างจากการจูบกับผู้หญิง… ถ้าแมธทำเป็นลืมไรหนวดสากๆ ของโอลิที่ถูแก้มเขาอยู่ แต่หลังจากนั้นเขาก็ได้รู้ว่ามันก็แตกต่างอย่างสิ้นเชิง

เขาเลื่อนมือไปจับสะโพกของโอลิ เหมือนที่เขาทำเวลาเมคเอาต์กับสาวทั่วๆ ไป แต่โอลิกลับแกะมือเขาออก

มันไม่เหมือนกับเวลาจูบกับสาว… เพราะคนที่ชินกับการรุกมาตลอดอย่างโอลิ มันจะดื้อแบบนี้

การจูบปกติๆ เริ่มเพิ่มดีกรีขึ้น เขาใช้ฟันกัดริมฝีปากล่างของโอลิไว้ ก่อนจะเลื่อนไปดูดดุนห่วงที่ปาก โอลิพยายามยัดลิ้นเข้ามาในปากเขา แต่ที่ทำได้คือเลียแก้มเขาแทน

“อื้อ” เขาคราง ไม่ใช่เพราะความพอใจ แต่เป็นการบอกให้โอลิถอยไป อีกคนไม่สนใจและยังจะรุกเข้ามาอีก สองหนุ่มยื้อกันจนเขาเป็นฝ่ายจนปัญญา ปล่อยให้โอลิรุกล้ำช่วงชิงเป็นคนคุมเกมแทน

บ้าเอ๊ย ปกติก็เคยแต่รุกจูบผู้หญิง แต่พอโดนเองบ้างมันแปลกชะมัด

ลิ้นร้อนรุกเข้ามาในปากเขา รสขมของบุหรี่ปนกับเบียร์ที่ยังค้างอยู่ในปากเขาจนแยกไม่ออก เขาดูดลิ้นของโอลิ พยายามใช้ลิ้นตัวเองดันกลับไป สองมือเกาะกุมส่วนต่างๆ ของกันและกันมั่วซั่วไปหมดจนไม่รู้ว่าส่วนไหนเป็นส่วนไหน ถึงจุดหนึ่งมือเขากลับมาเกาะอยู่ที่เอวบางของโอลิ ในขณะที่เจ้าตัวก็กำขยำอกเขาไว้ทั้งสองข้าง เสียงครางของทั้งคู่เคล้าไปกับเสียงของหญิงสาวทั้งสองที่ร้องออกมาด้วยความหฤหรรษ์อยู่เป็นพื้นหลัง

เขาผละออกจากกันครู่หนึ่ง มีเพียงแค่น้ำลายใสๆ ยืดเป็นสายที่โยงสองคนไว้ด้วยกัน แมธเลื่อนสายขึ้นสบตากับโอลิ สภาพพวกเขาดูไม่ได้ทั้งคู่ แก้มของเขายังมีรอยน้ำลายจากการจูบที่ตกลงกันไม่ได้เมื่อกี้นี้ โอลิตาปรือด้วยความเมา ผมแสกซ้ายของแมธโดนโอลิยีจนชี้ไปอีกทาง ส่วนเสื้อกล้ามของโอลิก็โดนแมธดึงจนยืด

จู่ๆ โอลิก็ขยำเสื้อเขาแน่นแล้วผลักเขาจนหงายลงไปนอนบนโซฟา แมธนึกว่าพวกเขาจะจูบกันต่อ แต่เมื่อเขาจะดึงโอลิลงมาด้วยเจ้าตัวก็ดันอกเขาไว้

โอลิปลดเข็มขัดกางเกงออก

รู้ตัวอีกทีสองมือเขาก็โดนมัดเข้าด้วยกันแล้วกดไว้เหนือหัวแล้ว

เชี่ย… เดี๋ยว…

“เฮ้ย ไรวะ” เขาถามเสียงเนือย แค่จะขยับปากพูดยังรู้สึกว่าลิ้นหนักเลย

โอลิโน้มลงมาส่งยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มให้ ใบหน้านั้นห่างกับหน้าเขาไม่ถึง “ที่เพิ่งดูเมื่อกี๊ไง” เขาขำคิกคัก แมธขำตาม ทั้งๆ ที่ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าขำอะไร

หน้าโอลิมั้ง

โอลิเซไปเซมาอยู่บนตัวเขา ดูเผินๆ มันก็เหมือนกำลังเต้นยั่วเขาอยู่ มือที่ลายไปด้วยรอยสักคู่นั้นเอื้อมเข้าไปใต้เสื้อของเขา...ด้วยความเคยชินจากการที่นอนกับผู้หญิงบ่อยๆ รึเปล่านะ... แต่เสียใจ… เขาไม่มีบราให้แกะหรือยอดอกให้คลึง แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าเขาจะไม่รู้สึกอะไรอยู่ดี

โอลิขำคิกพอเห็นปฏิกิริยาของแมธหลังจากโดนเขาขยำอก เขาเคยสงสัยว่าทำไมพวกสาวๆ ชอบลูบอกผู้ชาย ทั้งๆ ที่พวกเขาไม่มีนมน่าขยำอย่างพวกเธอแท้ๆ แต่ตอนนี้เขารู้แล้ว

โอลิปล่อยมือถือจับแขนแมธกดไว้แล้วนั่งตัวตรง มือที่อยู่ใต้เสื้อเลื่อนลงมาจนมาลูบอยู่แถวพุงเขา แมธยกหัวขึ้นมามอง เห็นโอลิยังจ้องเขาตาเป็นมัน เมื่อเลื่อนสายตาลงมาก็เห็นเป้ากางเกงยีนส์สกินนี่ของโอลิตุงเหมือนแทบจะระเบิดออกมา ตอนนั้นเองที่เขาเพิ่งนึกถึงของตัวเอง

แข็ง แข็งโคตรๆ เขานึกในใจ รู้ตัวว่าไอ้หนูข้างล่างมันตื่นตัวจนได้ที่พอๆ กับโอลิ ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เขาเห็นตอนนี้มันโคตรฮ็อต

โอลิไถลตัวลงจากเอวเขาไปอยู่ตรงหน้าตักแทน แมธครางในลำคอเมื่อยีนส์ของโอลิเสียดสีกับเขา โอลิปลดเป้ากางเกง ปล่อยไอ้น้องชายที่มันตื่นตัวพร้อมใช้งานอีกครั้งออกมา สภาพมันดูพร้อมกว่าเมื่อครู่เสียอีก

นี่แหละ ผลของความตื่นเต้น

โอลิใช้มือสาวให้ตัวเองจนมันได้ที่ จากนั้นก็หยุดชะงักเหมือนนึกอะไรไม่ออก พวกเขาสบตากัน สีหน้าทั้งคู่เมาหลุดโลก ก่อนที่แมธจะเป็นคนเปิดปากถาม

“แล้วมันต้องทำไงต่อวะ”

“ไม่รู้ว่ะ…” โอลิส่งรอยยิ้มโง่ๆ มาให้ “อ้าขาดิ๊”

“อ้าทำไมวะ” แมธงึมงำกลับมา เขาไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงนะ…

“เออ อ้าเหอะน่า” โอลิหาทางแทรกตัวเข้ามาอยู่ระหว่างขาเขาได้แล้วดันเข่าสองข้างของเขาให้แยกจากกัน โอลิพยายามปลดกระดุมยีนส์ของเขาอยู่พักใหญ่

“ไอ้เหี้ย…” แมธสบถใส่โอลิที่ยังดันทุรัง แล้วก็ขำ เพื่อนเขาเมาและหื่นจนไม่คิดให้ดีแล้วว่าจะเอาไอ้จ้อนไปเสียบที่ไหน แต่ถามว่าเขาจะเซย์โนไหม… เขาอ้าขาให้โอลิเป็นคำตอบ

ถ้าเป็นตอนไม่เมาเขาคงบ่นจนโอลิเลิกพยายามไปแล้ว

โอลิดึงบ็อกเซอร์เขาลงสำเร็จ ปล่อยให้ส่วนสำคัญของเขาเป็นอิสระบ้าง มันตั้งโด่เรียกร้องความสนใจเหมือนจะประกาศว่าพร้อมใช้งาน แมธเกือบเอื้อมมือไปสาวมัน แต่ก็นึกขึ้นได้ว่ามือโดนมัดอยู่… ฝีมือไอ้บ้าโอลิ สภาพตอนนี้คือเขาโดนพันธนาการจนจะเสร็จสมได้ก็แค่จากการร้องขอให้โอลิช่วยเท่านั้น

"รับผิดชอบด้วยนะโว้ย" แมธกัดฟันกรอดพลางกระดกเอวใส่โอลิเหมือนจะบอกให้เห็นว่าเขากำลังหมายถึงอะไร

แม่ง… โคตรเกย์… แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่สนแล้ว

"อีกนิดเดียวน่า" โอลิพยายามดึงกางเกงของเขาลง มันติดอยู่ที่ต้นขาของเขา

“เสร็จยังวะ…” แมธบ่นด้วยเสียงเมาเต็มที่จนตอนแรกโอลิเกือบฟังไม่ออก รีบหน่อยสิวะ

โอลิยังคงพยายามกับกางเกงของแมธอยู่ เขาลองพลิกแมธให้นอนคว่ำ เผื่อจะเข้าท่าหมา แต่โซฟามันเล็กเกินกว่าที่ผู้ชายสูงหกฟุตสองคนขยับได้อย่างอิสระ แถมแมธก็ไม่คิดจะให้ความร่วมมือ เขาคว้าเอวแมธ จะยกเอาขาพาดไหล่เผื่อจะได้เข้าง่ายๆ แต่กางเกงยีนส์เจ้ากรรมก็เกะกะจนทำไม่ได้ซักที

“โอ๊ย…” โอลิถอนหายใจ แมธนอนนิ่งไม่ให้ความร่วมมือใดๆ ทั้งสิ้นจนเขารู้สึกเหมือนกำลังเตรียมเสียบกับของเล่นอยู่ “มึง ขยับหน่อย”

เงียบ… ไม่มีการขยับ ไม่มีการกระดกเอวยกขึ้นเพื่อให้เขาดึงกางเกงถอดง่ายขึ้นแต่อย่างใด เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นแล้วเพิ่งเห็นว่าที่อีกฝ่ายนอนนิ่งเป็นตุ๊กตายางก็เพราะว่าเจ้าตัวหลับไปแล้วเรียบร้อย

“แมธ...” เขาสะกิดเพื่อน

ไม่ตื่น… คำตอบที่เขาได้คือแค่เสียงกรนตอบกลับมา

"แมธ…"

"..."

“เชี่ยแม่ง…” เขาสบถออกมาได้แค่นั้น แล้วทุกอย่างก็ดับวูบ เขาหน้าทิ่มแล้วฟุบหลับไปอีกคนทั้งๆ ที่ยังอยู่บนตัวแมธ

\----------

เขาตื่นขึ้นมาอีกทีก็เช้าแล้ว เสียงออดที่ประตูหน้าบอกเขาว่ามีคนมาหา โอลิลุกขึ้นบิดขี้เกียจ

ปวดหลังชะมัด เขานึกในใจ อาการมึนๆ ทำให้เขาไม่แปลใจ เมื่อคืนคงเผลอเมาจนนอนผิดท่าอีกตามเคย

เขาใส่กางเกงให้เรียบร้อยแล้วเดินโซเซไปที่ประตู ก็ไม่ได้อยากจะไปเปิดหรอกนะ แต่อยากด่าให้ไอ้คนที่มันกดออดจนเขาปวดหัวไปหมดเลิกกดซักที

คนยิ่งแฮงค์ๆ อยู่ บ้าเอ๊ย

เขากระชากประตู กำลังจะอ้าปากด่า แต่ก็หุบปากแทบไม่ทัน เพราะคนที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าคือทอม น้องชายวัยสิบเจ็ดของเขาเอง

ทอมกลอกตาเมื่อเห็นสภาพเขา พลางบ่นอุบว่าต้องยืนรอตั้งนาน เขายีหัวน้องแรงๆ ไปชุดนึงให้มันหยุดพูด แล้วปล่อยให้เข้ามา

“เชี่ย!! ” ทอมร้องเมื่อเดินเข้าไปที่ห้องนั่งเล่น แล้ววิ่งหนีไปในครัวแทน เขายืนงงจนกระทั่งนึกขึ้นได้ว่าที่โซฟามีอะไร

เออว่ะ… แมธ…

แมธที่เขาใช้แทนฟูกนอนมาตลอดทั้งคืน

แมธนอนหลับไม่รู้เรื่อง สองมือที่รองหัวต่างหมอนยังอยู่ในสภาพโดนจับมัดอยู่ด้วยกันด้วยเข็มขัดลายดรอปเดด สองขาแหกอ้าซ่าก่ายเบาะของโซฟาเท่าที่กางเกงยีนส์ที่กองอยู่ตรงต้นขาของเขาจะปล่อยให้อ้าได้ ไม่ต้องพูดถึงไอ้หนูของเขาที่เปลิอยโชว์อย่างไม่อายฟ้าอายดิน เคราะห์ดีว่าไอ้ตัวเล็กยังคงหลับอยู่เลยไม่เกิดภาพที่ทำร้ายทอมไปมากกว่านี้

แต่ถามว่ามันจะช่วยให้ทอมเข้าใจผิดน้อยลงไหม? ก็ไม่

ถามว่าฝีมือใคร…

เขาเอง

เขาเพิ่งนึกได้ว่าเมื่อคืนเกิดอะไรขึ้น

แอลกอฮอลล์ ผสมกับอารมณ์ค้างจากหนังโป๊…

เขากับแมธเกือบได้เอากันเองแล้ว

โอลิหน้าชา เขาไม่เคยคิดจะไปถึงขั้นนั้นกับแมธ จูบเหรอ? ไม่แปลก ช่วยตัวเองด้วยกันเหรอ? ก็แปลก… แต่ไม่ได้แปลกขนาดนั้น

แต่ให้นอนด้วยกัน? …บรึ๋ย

คิดแล้วก็ขอบคุณที่ตัวเองจำรายละเอียดทั้งหมดไม่ได้

คนร้ายยังคงอยู่ในที่เกิดเหตุ… กระป๋องเบียร์และขวดวิสกี้ของโอลิยังกองอยู่ตรงโต๊ะหน้าโซฟาตั้งแต่เมื่อคืน… ส่วนโน๊ตบุ๊คบนโต๊ะก็ยังเปิดรันคลิปจากเพลย์ลิสต์ขนาดยาวเหยียดของโอลิไว้จนถึงตอนนี้ เสียงครางของนักแสดงในคลิปดังคลอเสียงกรนของแมธ โอลิไม่มีข้อแก้ตัว

ที่ทอมเข้าใจมันก็ไม่ผิดนักหรอก…

เขาคว้าแจ็คเกตของแมธขึ้นมาแล้วโยนคลุมท่อนล่างของเจ้าตัว ก่อนจะรีบไปหาน้องชายเพื่อปรับความเข้าใจ

ทอมทำหน้าอี๋เมื่อรู้เรื่องทั้งหมด แหงล่ะ ใครมันอยากจะไปรู้ชีวิตเซ็กซ์ของพี่ตัวเองกัน แต่หลายปีหลังจากนั้นเมื่อเขาโตพอ เรื่องทั้งหมดนี่ก็เป็นโจ๊กที่นานๆ ทีเขาจะเอามาแซวพี่ชายเล่นเวลาอยู่ด้วยกันสองต่อสอง

แมธโวยวายเล็กน้อยพอเขาตื่น (ถ้าถือว่าการที่เขาโวยวายไปและทุบโอลิไปด้วยคือเล็กน้อยแล้ว) หลังจากที่โอลิช่วยแกะเข็มขัดออกจากมือเขาและช่วยนวดหลังที่ระบมจากการนอนท่าแปลกๆ มาตลอดทั้งคืนเขาก็เงียบปาก

เพราะเอาจริงๆ เขาก็เมากันทั้งคู่ มีส่วนกันทั้งคู่ ไม่รู้จะโวยวายไปทำไม… แต่มีเรื่องนึงที่เขาจำเป็นต้องบอกโอลิ

“โอลิ นายไม่เคยเข้าข้างหลังใช่ไหมวะ… คืออยู่ดีๆ มึงจะเสียบเลยไม่ได้นะ…”

นั่นไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่พวกเขานั่งดูหนังโป๊ด้วยกัน และมันก็ไม่ใช่ครั้งสุดท้ายด้วย


End file.
